What Hurts The Most
by SakuraSasuke29
Summary: He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now. Rated M for some.
1. You Just Don't Know

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regreted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: i do not own shaman king. flames are allowed. read & review, thankyou.

:..Chapter I: You just don't know..:

"Engagement's over." He said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Oh…" she whispered ever so slowly as her heart ripped into billions of pieces inside.

"It's an arranged marriage… and I think that…" he fiddled with his fingers, afraid of what she'll do when he tells her the truth.

They sat in a kneeling position inside a dojo room (you get the point right?), only a table separated them. A blonde teenager with a bandana covered the upper part of her hair, a black dress that measured before her kneecap and a beaded necklace that finishes the touch of an itako.

She stared at him for awhile, adorning his auburn hair, his orange headphones, and his features. She sighed and closed her eyes, restraining her tears from falling down.

He looked at her, afraid of what she'll do next.

"I was just your trainer… and nothing more." She spoke, as he stared at her face.

"If that's what you want Yoh Asakura, then so be it. You are now the Shaman King." She continued.

He sighed in relief, "I knew you would understand Ana." He smiled at her.

"_You just don't know it hurts Yoh…"_

"I guess I'll head out now and go back to Izumo," Anna stood up and opened the slide door.

"Anna, you don't have to leave." Yoh stood up before she could leave the room.

"No it's okay; I don't want to be a bother. Your girlfriend might mistake me for a boyfriend stealer." She said not facing his surprised face.

"How did you-"

"Remember Yoh I can read minds… so how was your date with _Mizu _awhile ago?" She cut him off and emphasized the name of the girl as she walked continuously.

"Oh, about her, we just talked." He was embarrassed for forgetting about Anna's skills.

"But it's okay that you can stay here, I asked for permission." His smile widened, thinking that she'll approve staying here instead of going back.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be the reason for your fights."

"_And because I don't want to see you with her…"_ she breathed in heavily, in order to fight the tears away.

She started walking again, leaving a confused Yoh.

Later that night, Yoh was walking to Anna's room to ask what she would eat for her last stay, as he knocked on her door; he heard something rolling on the floor, curious, he peeked in her room and saw her meditating inside the circle of beads. Then he saw Anna's head shot up and glared at him for peeping in her room, nonetheless while she meditates. He froze up when she stood up and opened her door, revealing a terrified Yoh.

"What is it?" she asked with a matching glare.

"We-we-well I was going to ask you about-about," he stuttered.

"Spit it out Yoh, I don't have all night to wait." She crossed her arms.

"I was going to ask you about dinner what-"

"Anything is fine." She closed her door, hitting Yoh's face.

"Ouch," he rubbed his nose, and went back to his cooking.

Meanwhile, inside Anna Kyoyama's room; she leaned on her door after she heard Yoh leave. She refused to cry, refused to let the tears to fall, refuse to breakdown. She can't let them see her in her vulnerable state, she knew that because, once she cries, Amidamaru will see her and tell Yoh. She refused to let them see, she's the cold hearted Anna, and yet here she is about to break.

"I will not let them see…" Anna slid down the door to the floor, in a kneeling position and hugged herself.

"My tears fall." She closed her eyes, as her heart broke into pieces.

She played back the scene, starting the moment she went out the house and to search for Yoh.

"_Where could he be!" she said out loud, she was wondering where Yoh could be, it was rare for him to be jogging up until this hour. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon._

_Anna searched for him in the routes she instructed him. When she arrived at the park, she heard giggles, before she could decide to not mind them "flirting", she spotted auburn hair and orange headphones. She stopped dead tracks; she saw Yoh and that other dark blue-haired girl. They were MAKING OUT in the park. She couldn't take it, she was about to run when she heard the girl's voice._

"_Yoh-kun, when are you going to tell Kyoyama-san about us?" she asked as she held Yoh's hand in hers. She had long dark blue hair that was tied into a messy bun, sea-foam eyes, pink lips, and white skin. She wore her uniform (same as Anna's) with 2 undone buttons, her short green skirt, her knee-length school socks and black school shoes. She was indeed you call a hottie, with the way her cleavage shown because of the undone buttons._

"_Later Mizu, I promise." He answered with that smile of assurance of his._

"_Really?" she asked again._

_He pushed her down, as he went ontop of her, and said, "I promise," then kissed her._

_Mizu circled her arms around his body and started to kiss him back passionately, as Yoh's hand found its way inside her blouse. Mizu moaned when Yoh cupped her breast and the way he frenched her. Her hands found its way as well inside his sweaty shirt, as Yoh's free hand went inside her skirts and fingered her._

_Anna couldn't take it, she slowly walked away then ran before they could see her. She was speechless! How could Yoh do this to her! How could he not see her feelings for him! How could he… How could he… that was all in Anna's mind as she sped off back to the Asakura Inn._

_Once she arrived, she breathed in and out, not allowing her tears fall down and let her heart stop aching._

"_Please stop aching…" she breathed in and out, she was hurt after seeing them doing "that"._

"_Please stop aching… Please," she chanted, and yet her heart was still aching, breaking into little pieces. Her eyes wanted to let the tears fall, but she won't allow it, for she feel Yoh coming back in the Inn._

_She went to the room where she was constantly hanging or rather watching her soap operas as Yoh arrives. She faced the television, turned it on quickly before Yoh opened the door which leads to the room where she was in._

"_I'm back Anna! I've done the 500 laps around the town, 500 push-ups and 500 sit-ups." He said._

"_Hn," was her reply._

_He took in an amount of breath and spoke up, "Anna we need to talk."_

She went back to reality when Yoh called out for her.

She sighed once more, taking a deep breath and opened her door and started heading down to the dinning room.

There she saw him sitting down on the chair and waited for her patiently with his trademark smile. She showed no emotion in acknowledging him. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks, so did Yoh.

They ate in silence, except for the chopsticks. Yoh can't help feel troubled for the silence, he was comfortable before when there was silence as they ate, but this is different from the previous time they ate together.

"Something wrong Anna?" Yoh asked after he swallowed his food.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Anna raised her brow as if something's suspicious happened.

"Nothing!" He froze once he saw her brow raised.

Then there was silence again. Anna put down her bowl and chopsticks and brought her utensils to the sink. Yoh watched her as she moved, before he let her leave the room he asked, "How's my cooking Anna?"

Weird isn't? He was surprised when he asked that, usually Anna would compliment or insult his cooking, but he was curious how much he improved or what are the things he needs to improve in cooking.

Anna stood there, back facing him.

"Don't know." Then she walked out.

Yoh was caught off guard, usually Anna would answer "do about your chopping, etc." but now she just brushed him off.

He shrugged it off, telling himself that perhaps Anna's tired. So he cleaned up the table, and washed the utensils they used. After doing his chore and cleaning himself; he brushed his teeth together with Anna who brushed her teeth, eyes closed and wearing her night yukata. They brushed in silence, but as soon Anna gargled, she left him there, and went to her room.

Night fell and everything was silent, except for the crickets singing. Anna looked back at the Inn from the outside, and nodded, bidding her goodbye in silence. She walked towards her destination with her hand holding her necessities alongside her guardian ghosts.

"_Goodbye Yoh Asakura."_ Was her last thought about him as she entered the airport.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks


	2. Magazine

What hurts the most

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter II: Magazine..::

"It's Anna!" the shout caused several costumers to look at the teenager's who were gaping at the magazine.

"I might be hallucinating!" another one spoke.

"Tell me it's not her!" the smallest of them all shove the magazine in front of the pink-haired girl.

"It really is Lady Anna, Morty," she reassured them.

::..Several Minutes Earlier..::

"_Oh!" the pink haired girl put her hand over her mouth and everyone looked at her,_

"_I forgot that I have to pick up that magazine I ordered at the Bookstore!" she pointed at the store that was just across them._

"_C'mon let's go there, I'll check out that manga I've been reading." The auburn head boy said whose orange headphones hung from his neck._

"_Thank you Master Yoh," the pink haired girl smiled at him as she holds her boyfriend's hand- who had blue hair beside her._

"_No problem." They were walking together, in front Yoh and Morty chatted, behind them were Tamara and Trey and beside them were Ren, Pirika, Jun, Faust; Alongside them were their guardian ghosts, who were floating except for Eliza who's beside Faust and Li-Bai Long beside Jun._

_Inside the store you could see plenty of selection, from books to pocket books, comics to mini comics and magazines. Tamara and Trey walked hand-in-hand towards the cashier, and talked to him about the magazine._

"_I forgot! Hello there Tamara-san, let me get back to you. I'll just get your magazine." The old man stood up from his seat and went to the back door behind him and turned-on the lights and searched for the said item._

_Yoh was looking outside, listening to Morty's constant whining about Cramp School. Faust and Eliza simply stares at each other with that smile of theirs. Pirika and Ren constantly bickering over some minor issues. Jun and Li-Bai Long talks about something random and as for Tamara and Trey, were waiting for the old man to return._

"_I wonder what's Lady Anna doing right now?" suddenly out of the blue, Tamara spoke, which caused her friends to look at her._

"_I'm sure she's okay. She's one of a tough woman." Jun replied her, the guys except Yoh, nodded in agreement._

_Morty looked up to Yoh and searched for any reaction to this topic. He was yet again not surprised, for Yoh just sat there as if he didn't hear Tamara speak at all._

"_Oh here it is!" breaking the tension among Morty and Yoh, the old man returned with a magazine neatly covered with plastic._

"_Here you go Tamara-san." He handed the magazine to her as she smiled at the old man and said her thanks._

_They were about to walk outside when Trey suddenly shouted._

::..Back to the Present..::

"Oh that's the famous model now kids. That's the one and only Anna Kyoyama." The old man informed them after Pirika assured them that it was her.

"It's really her!" They shouted, including their guardian ghosts, unfortunately only them could here.

"Yes and she'll be coming back here for her photo shoot for the next issue. I heard she has world tour for her new album." He continued, placing a finger on his chin as he recalls from what he heard from the news.

"Album?!" again, they shouted.

"Yes, she's really pushing herself too hard, as if she wants to kill herself now." He said.

"She'll be arriving tomorrow at the Tokyo Airport at noon, then the next day her photo shoot. And then this coming Saturday she'll be having her debut concert at the Main theatre here in Tokyo. I hope I can watch her." The man continued.

He wondered why they weren't shouting at all, he looked to his right and sweatdropped as he saw them faint.

Yoh stood up and apologized for causing a scene in his store and dragged his friends outside so they can breath.

They arrived at the Asakura Inn by 30 minutes after that incident. Tamara, Jun and Pirika were cooking, as for the boys, they borrowed Tamara's magazine and checked out its contents.

"It says here that she confirmed her debut world tour together with the photo shoot in one gig. She doesn't want to travel back and forth. It also says here that she's the model for almost all of the popular magazines. She's rated the hottest woman who ever entered the modeling business," Trey read as they almost fainted when they saw Anna sitting down, in a pink kimono, holding a kunai below her neck and the other hand supported her body as she leaned back on the floor. The background was a garden filled with cherryblossoms. Beside her picture, a text that was big and bold said. "Anna Kyoyama live in Japan! Her debut concert the 'What Hurts The Most' at the Main Theatre in Tokyo!"

They couldn't believe it was the same Anna they knew. They immediately closed the magazine and turned to Yoh, who was outside at the backyard.

"What was the reason Yoh broke up with Anna?" Faust didn't know the details that happened seven years ago.

"Well let's say, it was my fault." Trey said guiltily.

"How come? What happened?" Faust took sudden interest in the story to be told in front him.

"Well………" Trey trailed off.

"_C'mon Yoh! Hook up with her! She's totally crushing on you." Trey said eagerly as they checked out the girls who were having their volleyball class._

"_What part of Yoh's-already-engaged part don't you understand you fool?" Ren scolded his friend and hit him on the head._

_What they didn't know that, the feeling was Mutual between Yoh and that hottie. Yoh smiled as the said girl walked towards them, especially to Yoh._

"_Hey Yoh." The girl who were her shirt tight, which showed how big her breasts were, and her short shorts that you could almost see her underwear._

"_Hey to you too." Yoh smiled at her while he blushes._

_Trey stopped and so did Ren, they couldn't believe their eyes, Yoh was totally hitting on with this girl._

"_I see your not practicing basketball over there." She pointed towards the basketball court across the volleyball court._

"_Well I wanted to see you girls play." He replied._

"_And here I thought you said you were going to sleep." Came a feisty voice._

_The three of them were surprised to see Anna in her P.E. uniform, the lower part of her shirt was tied behind her and her shorts were the same as the girl Yoh was talking to._

"_Hi Anna." Yoh gave her a shaky smile and scratched his head._

"_Hn." Came Anna's reply, she walked past Yoh and whispered to him, "Flirt." And she left them._

_Yoh was surprised at what Anna had whispered to him, and pushed it aside as the girl went beside him._

"_Want to have some fun Yoh? Meet me later at the girl's showeroom at dismissal." Then she left._

_He grinned and turned back to his friends._

"_Mizu's much better than Anna! She's sexier, prettier and friendly unlike Anna." Trey said._

"_Yeah, actually I think I'll follow your advice Trey. I want to try this relationship with Mizu," Ren couldn't believe what he had heard, is this Yoh Asakura?! He just couldn't comprehend if he heard him right, but in front them was a large tree, and there stood a sad Anna. Ren saw a tear roll down her cheek and then she disappeared._

_After months passed by, Yoh's and Mizu's secret relationship was kept amongst, Morty, Trey and Ren. Whenever Mizu and Yoh would have an opportunity of alone time, Morty and Trey will be the look out and as for Ren, he ditched them for he felt guilty in hiding Yoh's and Mizu's relationship._

_Then suddenly Yoh told Anna that he wanted out of the engagement and Anna left mysteriously._

"Oh." The girls as well heard the story as Faust was shocked.

"Never knew he could do a thing like that to Ms. Anna. She was the one who practically dragged herself in finding Yoh at the Shaman Tournament. She never did invited us to come along, but we were reluctant to come." Faust recalled the face of Anna when she saw that Yoh almost died.

"I too couldn't believe that I did that to her…" Yoh entered the room with a foreign emotion that held upon his face. His face carried sadness, guilt and anger for leaving Anna and for being a player.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks


	3. Meant to be broken

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter III: Meant to be broken..::

"Anna-sama, please, we have to get out of your jet so you wouldn't be late for your meetings," a gray haired old looking tall man practically begging for his Young Mistress to get off her jet before she runs late.

"What if I'm waiting for the fans to clear my path?" the said Mistress turned her head to her butler then gave him her famous glare.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she asked him as he sighed at her antics.

"But Anna-sama, we have to go." He pleaded.

Getting irritated, she stood up and straightened her black mini skirt and sighed once more.

She was back in Japan, and she's not getting out of this. They walked towards the exit as her attendants bowed in respect and bid their goodbyes to her. As she stepped her foot outside and into the waiting area/arrival area, flashes of cameras were seen and heard; as for the fans shouted and squealed as their idol came into view and her group of bodyguards surrounded her.

She was used to this. It was like the routine of the month. She goes out, then people screaming her name and flashes of cameras from the paparazzi. She sighed and paid no heed to the people squealing.

She felt those familiar auras, and those ever so familiar guardian ghosts surrounding the teens in front of her. Her eyes widened, fortunately she was wearing her sunglasses. She stopped on her tracks as a certain auburn head boy turned his head to face her, she saw the surprised and guilty face of his right before her eyes. Before she could move, only to her eyes, Amidamaru went up to her and spoke, "Lady Anna, it's nice to see you again here in Japan. Master-" before he could finish she dismissed him and walked straight forward as if she had not seen nor heard him.

Anna walked past them and they heard her say, "Mokoto, cancel all of my meetings with the press today. I don't care what excuses you make as long as I can relax today. Understood?"

"Yes Anna-sama," then the said butler brought out his cellphone and punched on some numbers and started talking to the other recipient.

They couldn't believe their eyes, THE Anna Kyoyama, A MODEL slash SINGER, just walked past them without acknowledging their presence.

Before Anna together with her butler and bodyguards could get out of the airport, a hand stopped her from passing through the automatic doors. The bodyguards were shocked, a teenage-boy just passed them without them noticing his movements towards their Mistress.

"Anna wait," the same auburn haired boy held her hand, the same goof who still hung his orange headphones on his neck, the same person who hurt her, the same person who dismissed her feelings, the same-

"Yoh Asakura, its fancy meeting you here and you brought your group of friends as well," she didn't turn to look at him.

"Unhand Anna-sama!" Her bodyguards pointed their samurai swords at him forming a circle around him.

"Now, now Jouti, drop your swords I'll deal with this person." Anna, still didn't face Yoh ordered her bodyguards.

"As you wish Anna-sama," they bowed and sheathed (sp?) their swords and went back to their posts.

"Let go of my hand Yoh Asakura." Anna said in a hoarse voice.

"We have to talk." Yoh held on her hand tighter.

"There's nothing to talk about Yoh, for you have already explained it in the past." She withdrew her hand from his grasp and continued her way to her limousine.

Yoh stood there defeated. He was guilty for hurting her, he was guilty for not minding her feelings for him, guilty for letting her leave, guilty for being a dunce.

His friends comforted him and told him that everything will be fine.

"I'll follow her Yoh-donno and-"

"No need Amidamaru," Yoh cut him off and walked out the automatic doors and went to a certain place.

"Be careful Yoh-donno," Amidamaru, his guardian ghost/friend sighed and disappeared.

"_All I wanted to say was I'm sorry and…"_ his thoughts were cut off when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"So you wanted to talk," hearing that voice, he stood up and turned around.

"So talk." Anna leaned on the tree ontop of the Funabri Hill as the wind blew past her, making the strands of hair flow with it.

"Anna!" he practically shouted and eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Talk now, I don't have all day," she crossed her arms and continued leaning on the tree.

"I'm sorry," he simply said, with a hint of guilt and sadness in his voice. Anna wanted to hug him, and tell him that he's forgiven but she couldn't forget the day she saw them at the park.

"I know you might say it's too late.. But I love you Anna… I really do," he whispered which Anna could only hear.

Anna's eyes widened, then it was replaced with her stoic eyes again. She just couldn't let him in her life anymore, right after he had hurt her, played her, lied to her, used her and left her. She doesn't want to experience what she got through the past, she doesn't want to be hurt again by Yoh Asakura.

"The thing is, I don't love you… anymore," she breathed in heavily avoiding the tears from falling and dismissing her heart break.

Yoh stood there, eyes couldn't be seen and arms limped. He sighed and looked up to his ex-fiancée.

"Then I'll wait for you." He put a foot forward indicating he's serious, eyes with determination and passion.

"What if-"

"I'll wait forever!" He cut her off and whispered to her.

"Forever Anna, I'll wait. I promise," his eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall any minute now.

She was shocked. She turned her back away from him and walked down the hill. She walked slowly, avoiding the wind to blow her skirt high, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"_Promises were meant to be broken Yoh…"_ she continued her way to her limousine, her butler opened her door and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Lady Anna, please stop crying," He closed the door after entering the automobile.

"I can't… It hurts," Anna then pointed to the place of her heart.

"It hurts here Mokoto," her tears fell continuously.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks

To my reviewers and viewers (who are lazy to give reviews)

Thank you so much and I appreciate for your supports. In the next chapter, you will see how Anna became who she is now in my story. Keep reading, good luck with your own stories and studies. Thanks again.


	4. Will make you happy

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter IV: Will make you happy..::

"_America…" _Anna thought as she waited for a cab to stop.

She kept her stoic face and held on her bag when suddenly a tall old looking man stood beside her.

He wore a black suit and a red neck tie and a leather shoes on his feet. He then looked down beside him and smiled at the young blonde.

Anna looked up and said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

The old man managed to laugh, behind him, his assistant's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Master laughed!" _thought the girl.

"What's so funny Mister?" Anna scowled at the man's antics.

"I like your attitude, Young Miss may I know your name?" he smiled at her.

"I'm Anna Kyoyama, an ita-"she stopped before she could reveal her true self.

"An Itako?" The old man smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'm a shaman as well. Nice to meet you Anna." He stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"That's Miss Anna to you." She turned her head in annoyance.

The old man scratched his head and laughed again.

"My mistake Miss Anna. I'm Funa Mizato." He smiled at her again.

She turned her head towards him again and sighed.

"Do you know a place where I can stay Funa-san?" Anna asked.

"Oh! You can stay with me and my children." He said while his assistant went near him and whispered something.

"Miss Anna, would you kindly accompany me to my office? I need you to tag along with me and Saiko here." He introduced his assistant and she bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Anna." She smiled at her and nodded at her boss.

They stood there when a limousine stopped right in front of them. Then the chauffer went out of the limousine and opened the door for them and bowed.

"Nice to see you Mizato-sama." The chauffer greeted respectfully.

Funa only smiled and offered Anna a ride, which she said yes.

"After my meeting with France and Italy, I'll introduce you to my family," Funa took out two glasses of wine and poured some water.

Anna only nodded and rested her head one her hand as she looked outside the window. She only sighed and closed her eyes.

"_I thought I heard Yoh somewhere here?" Anna said to herself as she walked past the bleachers of their soccer field._

"_Must be my imagination." She continued walking when she heard giggles, but shrugged it off._

"_Oh Yoh-kun…" she heard a moan inside the bleachers and stiffened._

"_Mmmmhhh, oh Yoh-kun." She heard it again; she wasn't hallucinating or hearing things. She was curious, heart beating uncontrollably; she tiptoed to the bleachers and saw something she has never imagined. _

_There in front of her, her fiancée and her classmate touching each other. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, tears threatening to fall anytime soon, when she felt a poke behind her._

_She turned around and saw Jeanne. Jeanne looked at her with worry in her eyes, then tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran away from the scene. Jeanne only ran after her but kept quiet in order for Yoh and Mizu not to hear them._

_Anna stopped right after she turned a corner and bumped onto something._

_She looked up as tears fell down continuously as she saw Lyserg in front of her and Jeanne behind her. Jeanne halted when she saw Anna fall down and kneeled down to comfort Anna in her arms._

_Nothing was said, only muffles from Anna, Lyserg kneeled beside them and Jeanne looked at Anna as if she was a little girl._

"_Let's pretend we didn't see anything Anna and maybe Yoh's just testing his love for you." Jeanne only patted Anna's back even though she was not sure if she's right, as Lyserg took off and bought water for them._

_Anna only nodded in her arms and she hushed down. Lyserg arrived later on with 3 bottles of water, one each of them. Anna drank her water and hiccupped. Jeanne lent her handkerchief to Anna so that she could wipe off the tears that weren't meant for Anna._

_They stood up then Jeanne and Lyserg brought Anna to her next room, where they saw Yoh, Manta and Trey talking about something and Ren obviously not interested in what they were talking about, but saw Anna with Jeanne and Lyserg. Ren almost fell off his chair when he saw dry tears on Anna's face._

"_She saw them…"_ Ren thought then he turned to his right where he saw Yoh looking at Anna's tear-stained face. He was shocked when Yoh's face held a confused one but he shrugged it off and went back talking to his pals.

_Ren wanted to strangle Yoh for being a buffoon to not notice how hurt Anna was._

_Anna went to her sit in front and sat there quietly until their teacher arrived and gave them a test._

"Anna?"

"What is it?" Anna woke up from memory lane and turned her attention to Funa.

"I was worried when you did not answer after five calls." Funa held a worried face.

"Sorry Funa-san, I was reminiscing something that was supposed to be forgotten…" Anna replied.

"What would that be onee-chan?" A little boy who had light blond hair and baby blue eyes looked up to Anna.

"That would be nothing Kito." Anna smiled at the little boy in front of her.

Anna looked up to see Funa's face and his eldest son looking at her in worry.

"Don't worry Funa-san, I'm fine." Anna then looked up to the other one.

"You really sure Anna?" Funa's eldest son, who had dark blue hair and green eyes asked Anna.

"Yes Yuki, I'm positively okay." Anna smiled at them.

"Okay Anna if you say you're fine, then we're happy to know." Funa smiled at Anna.

It's been seven years since Anna came into their lives. Somehow the Mizato family broke through her ice-cold heart and made her smile. Even though she wasn't really part of their family, they still treated her as one. Since their mother, Yukino died when Kito was born they treated Anna as royalty, not really royalty but they treated her as their Sister and as for Kito, he treated her as his Mother, after Funa had explained to him that they weren't married and Anna's still young, the little lad had got it and started calling her sister as well.

"Anna, you'll be starting your world tour for your album and for your photo shoots. You would be starting at Japan. You'll be leaving this Monday." Funa said as he sat down on Anna's queen sized bed.

"Japan…" Anna repeated in a hushed tone but Funa heard this.

"I know you have some… issues there, but who knows, you'll be a big hit there as well considering you're already an international singing sensation and might I add a model." Funa patted the space beside him indicating for Anna to sit beside him.

Kito had already gone out of Anna's room to go play outside and as for Yuki he stayed with them.

"But I don't want to go back to Japan…" Anna said.

"If something happens there in Japan, I will call the agency and let you go earlier to the next country. Okay?" Funa smiled at her.

"Yeah, and if that Shaman King comes to you and hurt you again, don't worry, I'll come right away there and give him his own taste of medicine." Yuki pretended that Yoh's head was his left hand and he punched it with his right.

Anna looked at them and sighed, "Okay, If this would make you guys happy." She stood up and went outside as well to look for a quiet place.

"It would make us happy when you're happy to see him again Anna." Funa stood up and Yuki nodded in agreement.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks. Sorry for my fanfic's too short because I'm not really good at this.

I'm not updating unless I get more than 31 reviews.


	5. The reason behind it

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter V: The reason behind it ..::

"More Lady Anna!" a flash was heard with some wind effects carried cherry blossom petals.

"Good! Keep that up," he shouted, practically adoring his masterpiece slash model.

"Very good honey, now take five," he said as he smiled at the model before him.

The big electric fan was turned off as he said five and the petals fell to the ground softly. The model stood up, dragging behind her the light yellow kimono. She wore her stoic face again, leaving her fake smiles for the cameras.

"Now Lady Anna, wear these," he handed her a black halter top dress.

"Hn," was the model's only reply.

She took the dress to her dressing room; alongside her was her make-up artist and hair dresser. They were giggling how their Mistress looked adorable awhile back.

"Ne Lady Anna," her make-up artist spoke.

"What is it Ayame?" Anna said inside the bathroom, you could hear shuffling noises indicating she's changing her clothes.

"Who was that young man yesterday at the airport?" Ayame asked her.

The shuffling sounds stopped inside. Then silence overcame them.

"Was that person Yoh Asakura, Mistress?" the other one spoke her hair dresser.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tsuki," the door opened, revealing a stoic Anna.

The dress fitted her well, not too loose, not too tight, just perfect. The dress ended on her knee cap and the material was perfect. She sat down on her chair and waited for Ayame and Tsuki to do what they do best.

They took this as their cue to do their work. Ayame took out the powder from the make-up kit ontop of the dresser and Tsuki took out a hair curler.

"C'mon Lady Anna, please tell us!" Ayame pouted at Anna, while Tsuki smiled as she sweatdropped.

Anna's eyes looked down and closed it then breathed heavily.

"Yeah… it was Yoh." Ayame and Tsuki stopped what they were doing and looked at their Mistress.

"What happened between you two?" Tsuki placed a bundle of Anna's hair in the curler and sat down beside Ayame,

"After the day of our P.E. class Yoh started going home late…" she started her story.

"_Where is that lazy slack?" Anna paced back and forth in front of the Asakura Inn's gates._

_She checked her wrist watch to check what time it was, it wasn't like Yoh to go home late, unless he asked permission from her. She was worrying like a little girl who lost her puppy._

_Then she saw something purple, suddenly she blocked that person's way and grabbed his hands._

"_What's the mea-"_

"_Where's Yoh, Ren?" she cut him off as she looked into his eyes with worry in them._

"_I don't know," Ren scoffed his head to the side avoiding any eye contact with her._

_She let go of his hands and went back inside the Inn._

_Later that night, the door opened revealing a nervous Yoh._

_He tiptoed inside the house to check any traces of Anna, then he went upstairs ever so carefully, as he reached his room, the lights went on._

_There stood a leaning Anna in her yukata, with a stoic face that stared on the floor._

"_Hey there Anna," Yoh scratched his head nervously and smiled at his stoic fiancée._

"_Hn," she pushed herself from the doorframe and walked past the nervous Yoh._

"_If you like some girl, then tell me so I don't have to look for you," she whispered to herself._

"_What was that again Anna?" Yoh only heard the word 'you'._

"_I said, 500 laps, 500 pushups and cook breakfast." She lied and walked back in her room and shut it close._

"What happened next Lady Anna?" Tsuki asked as she took another bundle of Anna's hair.

"After that day, it happened several times already. Suddenly-"

"_Hey there Anna." A blue haired Ainu stepped inside the Asakura Inn and waved at the quiet blond._

_Anna turned her head towards the girl and nodded in reply._

"_Have you seen Trey? He forgot this letter for Yoh." The Ainu then took out a letter inside her shoulder bag._

_Anna eyed it suspiciously then walked towards the blue haired girl and took the letter._

"_Uh I think it's not wise to read that,"_

"_He's my fiancée and I can read what he receives, Pirika." Anna opened the letter and started reading it._

"_Yoh-kun, I hope we can have more of our alone time this coming Saturday. Can't wait for you my Yoh-kun. With love, Mizu." Anna read the letter out loud and she stiffened._

_Pirika couldn't believe her ears, Yoh Asakura is two-timing THE Anna Kyoyama, she stared in worry at Anna and saw that Anna folded the letter to what it was originally and gave it back to Pirika._

"_Pretend we did not read that letter Pirika." Anna said, with shaky hands,_

"_Ye-yes Anna." Pirika placed the letter back inside her bag and went to the kitchen with Anna._

"What a complete SLUT that Mizu was!" Ayame pounded her fist on the dresser as Tsuki tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry; it's all in the past. More fixing and less talking." Anna crossed her arms and closed her eyes as her two assistants did what they do best.

After the fix up, Anna was back in the modeling issue. Her photograph for the day was giving her different kinds of attire. From swimsuits to gowns and traditional kimono to wedding dresses.

"Okay that's the wrap guys!" The photographer shouted and packed up his cameras.

"Thanks for your cooperation Lady Anna. Hope we can work with you again." The photographer smiled alongside his assistant.

Anna only nodded and walked outside the building with her bodyguards surrounding her.

She did not take off the last attire, since it was a souvenir from the photographer and his people.

It was a white kimono that had sakura petals as its background design. She put her hair up into a spiky one with chopsticks that Tsuki arranged for the last photo shoot that day and left some bangs to shape her face. Her bodyguards protected her from the paparazzi and fans.

Anna sighed as her bodyguards struggled to protect their Mistress.

"I don't want to stand here just to wait for all of you to clear my path." She said out loud as they all stopped and looked defeated.

"We're sorry Anna-sama!" screamed one of her fan boys.

Then they all left, her bodyguards stared at her in disbelief.

"You're very cool Lady Anna." One said that had baby blue long hair.

She sighed and looked up to the sky. Her bodyguards looked up as well and stared at awe.

"I want to have a free day today Mokoto." Anna spoke as she walked by herself.

"Yes Lady Anna." He bowed down.

Before her bodyguards could follow behind her, she twirled around followed by her kimono and gave them one of her famous glare.

"And I mean, FREE DAY." She stated and went back to her walking.

Mokoto snickered at his Mistress' antics.

"That's our Lady Anna." One of the bodyguards smiled, as they nodded in agreement.

Anna stopped at a familiar bridge and sat down at the bench not too far away from the rail.

"_The first time Yoh asked me out two days before he went to Patch Village."_ Anna couldn't forget that one simple night she had with Yoh.

"_Anna what's wrong?" the auburn haired boy turn his head to his fiancée, who had a saddened look on her face._

"_Oh it's nothing." She said as she looked down the water._

"_You know you can tell me Anna," he said._

"_I'm worried if we came to the stage that we stop writing to each other and separate ways later…" she whispered which Yoh caught._

_He smiled at her and spoke, "Don't worry Anna; I won't stop writing letters to you. I promise," he gave her that goofy smile of his face stating that he won't forget that promise._

_She smiled to herself and Yoh's smile grew wider. It was his first time to see Anna smile like that._

_Then Anna rubbed her hands because the temperature was getting on her now. Yoh went to the vending machine and bought hot cocoa for the both of them and gave one to Anna, who rubbed it to her cheek. Yoh only smiled at her and opened his can._

"Hey there Anna," came a manly voice that she was too familiar with.

She opened her eyes and saw her ex fiancée looking at her.

She suddenly stood up and fixed her kimono and started walking, when her hand was caught by a strong grip.

"Please don't leave Anna." The voice sounded pleading.

"I have things to attend to Yoh." She was suddenly twirled around by Yoh and was in an embrace with him.

Her eyes widened when she felt strong arms hug her tightly.

"What are you-"

"I want you to feel that I love you so much Anna… so much." Yoh cut her off as he whispered those words to her.

"I want you to feel that I am very sorry what I've done to you." He continued.

"I want you to feel that I knew I was an idiot and a bastard for doing those things to you." He ended with a tighter hug.

He suddenly felt something wet on his shirt and looked down at the crying Anna Kyoyama.

"I'm sorry for causing these tears." Yoh lifted Anna's face to meet his eyes.

Tears slid down uncontrollably on Anna's flushed cheeks.

"And I'm sorry for breaking you heart." He gazed at her sad eyes.

Anna pushed him away from her and more tears fell down.

"Anna-"

"You listen to me Yoh Asakura! I don't care if you did those things to me. I don't give a damn if you're sorry." Anna screamed in a hushed tone because she was hiccupping.

"I just can't understand why now? Why only when I'm out of your life? Why only when I'm still hurt? Why only now I came back to Japan?" she continued, more tears fell.

"Right after you have dismissed what I felt, right after you have did those things with that bitch, right after I helped you with your dream as Shaman King." Then she fell to the floor with her face cupped in her hands.

Yoh stood there, tears wanting to fall as he saw Anna break down.

"Why couldn't you wait until I can show what I really feel for you?"

He stood there shocked.

"Want to know why I couldn't be kind to you in the first place Yoh?" She stood up with tear strained cheeks.

"_You have to be strict to my grandson in order for him to get stronger and become the Shaman King." An old woman who had her cane beside her as she kneeled Japanese style on the green futon._

_In front of her, sat a blond girl who had a red bandana on her head, blue beads around her neck and a black dress._

"_You have to give him intense training for him to be more stronger. You have to be strict to him more than I." She sipped on her green tea._

"_Do you understand my apprentice?" she looked up to her most successful apprentice._

"_Yes Kino-sama." Anna nodded at the old woman in front of her and stood up and picked her things._

"_I expect nothing less Anna." The girl bowed._

"_Now go see my grandson and take that lazy attitude off of him." Then the said girl closed the shoji door._

Yoh now understood why Anna was like an Ice Queen to him and his friends.

"I was just waiting for the right time, right moment to tell you. But everytime I get that chance, I see you with that Mizu," new tears fell down and she turned back away from him.

"Anna!" he shouted as Anna ran, with her pulling up her kimono dress in order for her to run faster.

He ran after her but was stopped with a disappointed teenager.

"Here I thought Anna would be happy coming back here." The boy said looking down at the confused Shaman King.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks


	6. Not the Evidence of Absence

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

: The chapter title wouldn't fit in the drop down thingy for the chapters…

::.. Chapter VI: Absence of Evidence is not the Evidence of Absence..::

Yoh was confused at who was standing in front of him, wondering how that person knew about his and Anna's situation.

"Seriously, I thought she'd be smiling at you now," He stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who are you? What do you know about Anna?" Yoh asked as he stood there, eyes narrowed.

The dark blue haired man stood there, sea foam eyes set on the angered Shaman King. He was utterly a hot guy and stood like a model. Face smooth as silk and white as snow. He wore a plain white shirt and black cargo pants and white sneakers. He wore a necklace that had a musical note.

"My name's Yuki Mizato, your highness Yoh Asakura," he said in a very sarcastic voice and smirked when he saw Yoh's face turned into a shocked one.

"You're a shaman?" Yoh eased up a bit.

"No, duh," the teenage boy said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes.

"I have known Anna for 7 years Yoh, in fact she lived with us through these years," then his eyes turned into dangerous ones.

"Right after you had abandoned her feelings for you." He said in a very vicious tone.

Yoh's head only lowered and faced the grounded in guilt, seeing this Yuki turned his back and started walking slowly.

"Wait," Yoh's head shot up, as Yuki stopped in his tracks.

"I want to hear what had happened to Anna these past 7 years with you." Yoh's voice begged.

Yuki turned his head, keeping his body in place, and looked at the pleading Asakura.

"Please Yuki-san!" Yoh insisted more.

Yuki sighed and turned his whole body to Yoh, "If you insist," and nodded.

Both walked back to the Asakura Inn and Yuki met some of Yoh's and Anna's friends there. They sat inside the living room, all gathered there to listen to the guest's stories.

"Is Lady Anna eating properly in America, Yuki-san?" Tamao asked the surprised Yuki.

"You must be Tamara that Anna's been telling about me," Yuki said.

Tamao nodded as a tint of pink came across her face.

"Yes she's been eating properly, after I persuaded her to." Yuki smiled at her.

"What do you mean by persuade?" Pirika asked.

"Well, when she first arrived at our estate…"

"_Miss Anna, welcome to our home." Funa stepped out the limousine as he offered Anna a hand._

"_This is as large as the Asakura compound…" Anna stepped out taking Funa's hand._

"_The Shaman King's compound? Well I'll be, I'm honored." Funa chuckled a bit as for Anna, she suppressed her laughter._

_Saiko stepped out of the automobile as soon as Anna was out, and smiled at the young girl before her._

_Suddenly an old tall looking man walked to them and bowed down._

"_Welcome back Master Funa," said the man._

"_Thank you Mokoto," Funa smiled at his butler._

"_Oh I'm having a guest who'll be staying with us for awhile." Funa added._

"_Hello there Young Miss, I am Mokoto, I served the Mizato family for years." Mokoto bowed down in front of Anna._

"_Her name's Anna Kyoyama, Mokoto. Kindly call my children to invite our guest."_

"_Yes master." Mokoto headed inside the mansion._

"_Now kindly follow me Miss Anna." Funa walked towards his mansion, who was greeted by his maids and butlers along the way._

_Anna followed suit after Funa and beside her was Saiko._

"_Miss Anna, Mizato-sama's children are friendly." Saiko said, not turning her head towards the Itako._

_Anna only nodded and proceeded to their walking._

_As if on cue, the doors automatically opened once Funa had stepped his foot on the first step of his porch,_

"_Welcome back Funa-sama," his maids, butlers and bodyguards bowed down at the same time and held smiles on their faces._

"_Now, now what have we all talked about this welcome thing everyone?" Funa smiled at his people's antics._

"_I believe we have forgotten about that Master," one said jokingly as they all laughed, with the exception of Anna who had no idea whatsoever._

"_I believe father said that no more chorus welcome greeting everyone," one said behind them, who was coming down the flight of staircase they had._

_Funa's mansion inside had white marble for tiling as elegant silver/white as for wallpapers. The elegant staircase was like from the Beauty and the Beast movie, except it wasn't gold, this one was silver and marble._

"_I believe my son is correct everyone." Funa smiled as the maids giggled at their Master's antics._

"_Welcome home father," the dark blue haired teenager finally stood at the bottom of the staircase and smiled at his father._

"_Father's homeeeeeeeee!" Someone screamed from the second floor and was running; behind him was Mokoto who was deliberately trying his best to catch the young master._

"_Kito-sama, you shouldn't run like that or else-"_

_Too late, the young lad tripped and was about to hit the floor when he opened his eyes and realized that he did not make his maker._

_His eyes widened when he saw that he was hugged by a blonde girl and was keeping his head on her chest._

"_You saved me," the little boy looked up and a blush appeared on his cheeks._

"_Be careful next time or you might not see the beauty of life," Anna smiled at the young lad and put him down._

_Everyone sighed in relief and thanked Anna for saving their young master._

"_I did not catch your name Miss-"_

"_Anna Kyoyama." Anna simple answered back at the blue haired lad._

"_Oh Yuki my son, this is our guest. She'll be staying with us for a quite a long time." Funa introduced Yuki to Anna, who nodded in acknowledgement._

"_Funa-sama, dinner is served." Mokoto came out of behind the large doors, with a white cloth on his arm._

_They sat down on the large table that was held at the center of the room. In the middle of the table, food were served and drinks were placed. The plates were elegant, the ones like what royalty uses. The utensils were arranged properly as if you were having a formal dinner with the Queen, _

_Funa, Saiko and the children started eating, meanwhile Anna sat there. Funa recognized this and put his knife and fork down._

"_Miss Anna, don't you like the food that was served?"_

"_It feels awkward to eat such expensive food, and eat it like a free loader. I'm sorry Funa-san but I can't take this."_

"_**Well I'll be damned, THE Ice Queen feels awkward, much to strangers. How thrilling."** Anna thought and sighed as she was about to stand, a hand grasps her wrist._

"_It would be not polite to not show some gratitude towards us if you shove off the food that is served for you. It would only hurt our feelings Miss Anna." Yuki said as he made sure Anna would not get out of his grasp._

"_Okaa-san please eat with us," hearing this, they all looked at the owner of the voice, which was none other than Kito himself._

"_Now, now Kito, Miss Anna's not your mother, she's just the same age like your big brother." Funa smiled at his silly son, who now had a confused face._

_Yuki and Anna were still looking at each other, "Fine," with that said Anna sat down and Yuki's grip let loose._

_She sighed once more and finally ate._

Everyone's jaw dropped, "Are you sure he's talking about the same Anna Kyoyama we've put up with 7 years ago?!" Trey just couldn't believe it.

Yuki snapped and gave Trey his icy glare, "I would watch my mouth Ainu, or you'll see my over soul."

Trey shut up and believed him in an instant.

"So you mean to say, Anna, THE Anna Kyoyama, felt awkward?" Manta asked after he had recovered from the sudden shock.

"The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence," Yuki simply stated.

Hearing this, they piped down, until "What?" Chocolove asked.

Yuki fell over anime style,

"What he means that, even though Anna doesn't show her true self in front of us doesn't mean that she's not like that at all. To make it short you dimwit ("Hey I'm not a dimwit you bastard!" Trey said with a vein popping out.), Anna wears a mask so that no one would see the real her," Ren opened an eye to see their expressions.

He twitched when he saw Trey's head got the idea when a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Useless Ainu." Ren said out loud, not minding Trey who had several veins popping on his head.

"What did you say, you shark head?!" Trey gritted his teeth.

"Not other that you are useless, you are as well deaf," Ren smirked at how Trey's face boiled up.

"You say that one more time or I'll-" Then they started fighting again, causing the others to leave the room and went to the other room.

"I believe that they're always like this, like what Anna had told me," Yuki chuckled.

"Yes they are," Jun giggled.

"What is she to you, Yuki-san?" Yoh suddenly out of the blue asked the blue haired teenager.

Yuki turned his head to him, back facing the Shaman King and smiled.

"You have to find it out yourself, Yoh." With that said, Yuki stood up and then he suddenly disappeared.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks


	7. Will work out just fine

What hurts the most

He ended everything. She tried to forget him. He regretted for leaving her. She cried for him. He saw her in a magazine. She avoided him. He waited for her acceptance. She loved him until now.

A/N: I do not own shaman king. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter VII: Everything will work out just fine..::

"I think you just met your rival for her heart Yoh," Trey spoke after Yuki disappeared.

This caused Yoh's eyes to narrow and stared at Trey.

"I mean, not for her heart Yoh, I mean he might you know," Trey backed away a bit and hid behind his sister.

"If she has feelings for that guy, and the feeling is mutual, I guess I have to-"Then a punch was heard, and this caused gasps from everyone present in the room.

"I thought I'd never see the day you'd say you'll give up in something ridiculous Yoh Asakura! You never gave up in the Shaman Fight, you never did lose your hope in anything, and now I see you now, giving up on something so easy to deal with! Do you what will Anna tell you if you gave up on the Shaman Fight?!" Ren shouted, and caused Yoh to lower his head.

"I know and I saw what she'll tell me if I gave up…"

"What?" Ren lowered his voice.

"When we got separated after we came out of the Babylon Gates-"

"_Anna!" watermelon seeds were spitted right in front of the two teenagers' faces by a certain brunette._

"_You're a watermelon thief now?" they both muttered._

_Then a slap was heard._

"_I heard what Hao said when we were inside the Babylon Gates," a red mark was seen on the cheek of the brunette who stood beside a blonde teenager._

"_What did he say Yoh?" the blonde asked as she turned her body to her fiancée._

"_That he did not need anymore to be Shaman King, but he'll take the Great Spirit on his own." Yoh sighed._

"_He's very strong even for me Anna, I could never-"_

_Another slap was heard. Anna held her hand that slapped Yoh's other cheek and closed her eyes, as Amidamaru and Morty gasped._

"_I will only marry ONE Shaman King and that's you Yoh and NOT Hao." Anna opened her eyes, which revealed somewhat determined eyes._

"_Promise me that you'll never say that you'll give up... Remember what you always say Yoh, That everything will work out just fine, and I believed in that." Anna took his hands with hers._

"_Okay Anna, I Promise." A smile was seen on the red faced Yoh,_

"_Now, start your 500 laps you lay slacker." Anna placed some bundles of tissues inside of Yoh's nostrils to stop the bleeding to go any further._

"Master Yoh… Lady Anna wanted me to give this to you after she passed us yesterday in the airport." Tamao took an envelope out of her purse and handed out to Yoh.

Yoh opened it carefully so that the envelope won't tear into pieces.

"What is says Yoh-donno?" Amidamaru poked his head behind his master as Yoh scanned the elegant paper.

"Here are eleven VIP tickets and passes for my concert this coming Saturday, don't think this as forgiveness or any kind of peace offering. I just felt bad just passing you guys in the airport and not saying a simple hello. So there, don't count on anything Yoh Asakura." Yoh said the letter out loud and he took out the said tickets and passes.

"I guess we have no other choice to go there than sit around here doing nothing," Ren spoke up and smirked when he saw Yoh's smile come back to his face.

Then a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope which Jun saw and picked it up.

"There's another letter guys." Jun said as she unfolded the letter.

"After my stay here, I'll never come back to Japan… and I'll be right out off of your hair Yoh, and you will never see me again and you will move on. –Anna Kyoyama-," Jun finished and folded the paper to what it was and looked at Yoh with pity in her eyes.

"Well I better make her stay enjoyable, right guys?" Yoh grinned.

Jun was taken back and smiled at Yoh.

'_Better make her stay or someone will take her away from you Yoh.'_ Jun clutched tighter on the letter on her hand and Ren saw this then he eyed his older sister.

"You better do this carefully and fast Yoh." Ren spoke up after he made eye contact with Jun.

"Everything will work out just fine." Yoh gave them a thumbs up and smiled.

'_Yeah right,'_ an unknown figure was smirking from the outside as his spirit flew up as he laughed evilly.

"Once she's mine, you'll even regret to have known her…" the figure said with more conviction in his voice.

"Anna Kyoyama will be MINE, dear brother." Then the figure disappeared with his companion and spirit in a burst of flames.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks, I'm sorry it's very short, for I have ideas for my new fanfic. I have to type it right now or else it will disappear again.


End file.
